


Whoops, We’ll Just Leave

by InhumaneActivities (Bunshin)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I’m bad at prompts, M/M, Smut, oh btw there’s like a small bit of angst, sorry - Freeform, they kinda just needed an excuse to fuck, tom is unsure how to feel about his gay, uh I really don’t know how to tag this, yo did i mention theY FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/InhumaneActivities
Summary: Tom and Tord walk in on their future selves fucking.





	Whoops, We’ll Just Leave

When Tom and Tord were together, they were either fighting or silent. So, you could probably guess their surprise when their future selves appeared, chattering the day away. Apparently, Future Tord had to grab something from Present Tord. 

This whole thing is a tongue twister.

The future duo interrupted movie night, which was one of the few times the present two was silent. 

After a little bit of screaming, everything was sorted out. Tord had fetched the item for his future self, and...

”A little favor we must ask... you see, our time travel devices take ten hours to recharge, and we’ve only been here for one, so... do you think that we would be able to stay for the night?” Future Tord asked. The left side of him was torn, a robot arm replacing his normal one. Every time they asked about it, he would brush it off.

”Uhhh.” Tord glanced at Tom before continuing, “Yeah, I guess. Edd and Matt aren’t here, so... You can take Matt’s room- he barely uses it, anyways. I assume you remember the way?”

The future two glanced at each other almost _knowingly_. Future Tom smiled and said, “Yes, we do. Thank you, Tom, Tord.”

”No problem,” they replied in unison, hopping on the couch.

”Alright, let’s go, Thomas,” Future Tord ordered, briskly turning and walking away.

”Yes, sir,” Future Tom immediately responded, rushing to follow him.

”I... I’m sorry, did I just call you _Thomas_?” Tord gaped, astonished.

”And did I just willingly call you sir?” Tom joined him, mouth open in confusion.

”Perhaps they’re, uh... pulling an elaborate prank,” the Norwegian offered, reaching for the remote.

”Yeah, hopefully. Probably. Just- continue the damn movie.”

* * *

When the movie was done, the house was eerily quiet. Tom and Tord were staring at the end credits, a slow yawn being dragged from Tom.

”I wonder how our future selves are doing,” Tord broke the silence. 

“It’s only been an hour,” Tom protested, glaring at him.

”Okay, maybe, but don’t you want to see what they might be talking about?” Tord pressed, standing up.

After a pause, Tom nodded. “But they’re probably asleep.” He stood up, following Tord as they walked through the hall.

Matt’s door was open halfway. They finally reached the entryway, poking their heads inside to peek.

Both their jaw drops, Tom’s hands flying to cover his mouth.

Inside was horrific sight.

Future Tom was clutching the edge of a table, back arched, moaning, and drool falling from his mouth as Tord, with lit cigar in his mouth, was pressing inside of him.

They were _fucking_.

Tom turned around and just rushed away. He didn’t look back to see what Tord’s reaction was because _nope_. He could feel his face burning, biting his lip because no. That’s so fucking  _embarrassing_. That was his future self right there! The _hell_.

* * *

 

The next day came quickly. Edd and Matt weren’t due for another twenty-four hours. Tom was sticking _inside_ his room.

To be honest, he hadn’t slept at all. His mind wouldn’t stop going to that fucking scene-

He let out a tortured groan, the noise syncing with the growl of his stomach. He rolled off the bed unwillingly, stretching his arms as he walked towards his door. Opening it slightly, he glanced at Tord’s room, then down the hallway. Empty. The coast was clear enough, then.

He pushed himself out of the door, rushing towards the kitchen. Please don’t be there, please don’t be there, please don’t be there-

Fuck.

”Heeey, Tom...” Tord said awkwardly, picking at his waffles. “I checked earlier and they’re gone.”

”Thank god,” Tom sighed, averting his eyes from Tord. He opened the fridge, reaching for a bottle of Smirnoff. He refilled his flask before placing it on the counter and closing the fridge.

”You’re going to get drunk? It’s not even noon,” Tord stated as he watched the Brit take a huge swig.

”I am mentally fucking scarred.” He flipped Tord off.

”Are we... ever going to talk about it?” asked Tord slowly, raising an eyebrow.

”Not until I’m drunk, no,” Tom answered, taking another swig.

”How long is that going to take, then?” The Norwegian let out a long sigh, placing his face in his hands. “Because we need to talk about it.”

Tom didn’t answer, just mumbled under his breath and refilled his flask.

* * *

 

“Okay, no more Smirnoff for you.” Tord snatched the bottle from Tom’s hand, who was accidentally spilling it everywhere while trying to refill his flask... again. Half the bottle was gone under an hour.

”Wh-what? Noooo!” Tom cried, trying to reach for the bottle as Tord held it up higher than he could reach. 

“Can we have the fucking conversation now?” Tord asked, glaring at him. 

“Will you give it back? The Smirnoff, I wanna get it back,” Tom whined, eyes wide. He looked utterly pathetic.

”Yes! Let’s just talk about what we saw,” Tord begged, other hand flying up in exasperation. “That was our future selves, so...”

”It was kinda hot,” Tom slurred in reply, hopping on the counter.

”Sorry?” 

“Come _on_ ,” Tom replied, obviously irrated, “you can’t say you’ve never thought about it.”

”Uhm!” Tord placed the bottle he was holding to the side, rushing to be in front of Tom. “No, I haven’t! Since when have _you_?” 

“Since forever,” he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Tord sighed, placing his head on his hands again. “What?! You’re hot as hell! Don’t blame me, mister.”

“I’m totally blaming you!” Tord shouted. “You act like you hate me!”

”It’s cuz everything I’ve learned goes against being gay.” He shrugged, looking down. “Never felt like this for a guy. I’z weird.”

“Oh.” Tord placed his hands on Tom’s arms. “How do I comfort you- uh. Tom, if our future selves weren’t messing around, then maybe... you have something to look forward to?” Tord suggested, voice cracking.

”And... for now?” Tom asked blankly.

Tord groaned in agony. “What do you want from me?”

”I want you to tell me I’m good.” It only took a moment after that for Tom’s eyes to widen, retreat his arms from Tord’s grasp, and to straighten up. “Wait, no, I didn’t-“

”W-wait. Holy shit. Do you have a _praise kink_?” Tord felt bad for laughing; but his enemy, who never showed anything positive around him, has a praise kink! A fucking praise kink!

”Nooo.” Tom was shaking his head, face red. “Forget I said anything.”

“No way, I’m never forgetting that. I’ll do it, if it’s what you want.” Tord cleared his throat with a smirk, ignoring Tom’s protests as he continued, “You’re good. A good boy.”

”No, nope! Stop that!” Tom was redder than a tomato at this point, hiding his face in his hands.

”What? You’re totally enjoying this!” His smirk was replaced by a large grin, leaning towards Tom.

”Nooo,” repeated Tom. He squeaked when Tord forced his hand away from his face, leaning in, and kissing him. Tom squeezed his own sweatshirt before kissing back, still drunk. Was it hot or was it just him? And wow, his heartbeat was faster than usual.

Tord’s hands slowly moved from his hands to his thighs. Tom returned the favor by clutching Tord’s hair instead of his own sweatshirt.

When they separated, Tom was breathing heavily. “Tord, I wanna.”

Tord began to tug Tom off the counter as he said, “You wanna what?” Tord, holding Tom’s hand, began to lead him away.

”Do what they were doing,” Tom slurred pathetically, stumbling to follow Tord.

”Travel back in time?” he questioned, trying not to laugh as Tom pouted.

”You know what I mean, asshole!” whined Tom, almost tripping. 

“Do you need me to carry you?” Tord stopped, turning to him.

”Yes, actually,” he responded, swaying awkwardly. Tord tried not to laugh as he lifted Tom bridal style. The Brit was surprisingly light.

“Do you eat enough?” he joked as Tom wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck.

“Where are we going?” Tom asked quietly, relaxing in Tord’s grasp.

”My room,” he replied just as he opened the door.

”Wait, are we gonna...?” Tom trailed off, looking at Tord hopefully as he closed the door behind him.

”I’m sorry, did you expect not to after that?” teased Tord as he placed Tom on the bed. He turned around and walked to his dresser, trying to contain the little bit of excitement creeping in. 

“Wait, don’t leave,” Tom gasped the moment Tord moved away. He hid his grin as he opened the drawer, shifting clothes, trying to look for his lube. “Tord?” Tom whined softly. Tord finally found it, purposely taking long to correct everything in the drawer as to torture Tom. 

When he was done, he walked slowly towards Tom, who was sitting on the bed, tossing the bottle next to him. “Hey,  _søtnos_ ,” he cooed sweetly, placing his hands on Tom’s chin and forcing his head up.

”Tord?” he repeated softly. 

“Do you wanna feel good?” He began to force Tom down, straddling him.

”Yeah,” Tom replied in a breathy voice, staring at him with those stupidly innocent looking eyes.

Tord leaned in, pressing his lips into Tom’s again. Tom shifted his hips, grasping Tord’s sweatshirt. Tord slipped his tongue inside of Tom’s mouth, exploring. The taste of it made Tord want to speed everything up, because if the kiss was like this, then everything else was bound to be better. He pressed harder and deeper into Tom’s mouth. He wanted all of it.

Tom whimpered softly as Tord pulled back, trying to move his hips to get as much friction as possible.

” _Hey_. Stop it.” Tom froze at how commanding Tord sounded. He bit his lip, forcing his back to lie flat on the bed. Tord grabbed the hem of Tom’s sweatshirt. “Let’s get this off of you...” Tord tugged it off, throwing it to the side.

He leaned down and started licking at Tom’s neck, who was squirming gently beneath him. With no warning, he bit down, enjoying the loud gasp it earned. He left his teeth clamped down before sucking and licking it, almost as an apology.

”That hurt, asshole,” Tom hissed in reply, only to curse as Tord bit down again.

”I just wanna claim you,” he purred back, moving to the other side of his neck. Another bite. 

“You could’ve only done it once,” he protested, trying to push Tord away. Immediately, the Norwegian backed off, ready to apologize before Tom cut him off. “Wait, no, I’m just being difficult. Just... be a little gentle, okay?”

”I will,” Tord agreed softly, continuing to plant small kisses on Tom’s collarbone, occasionally sucking softly to leave a mark. Tom was about to complain on how long it was taking, only for Tord to begin taking Tom’s shirt off, followed by his own sweatshirt. They were both tossed to the side. Tord was wearing a black t-shirt, as usual.

Tord backed up slightly as he began to trail kissed down Tom’s stomach. The Brit had already been wearing his underwear, which was just comfortable shorts, pretty much. He climbed off of Tom as he began to softly rub him. 

Tom had to stop himself from bucking his hips forward to meet Tord’s touch, moaning softly. He began to slowly pry it off, grinning when Tom’s erection poked out.

”God, you’re adorable.” Tord began to suck at Tom’s inner thigh, enjoying the immediate jump in response. He wanted to claim Tom as his. Nobody would ever touch him but Tord. He finally lifted his head to stare at Tom. The Brit had squeezed his eyes closed, clutching the bed, quivering slightly. 

“Tord? Why’d ya stop?” His voice was pathetic as he looked at the Norwegian.

”I’m just transitioning to the best part,” he promised, reaching for the bottle of lube he abandoned. He got a generous amount of lube, smothering it gently around Tom’s hole before pressing the tip of his finger inside.

”Wait, Tord,” Tom interrupted weakly, causing Tom to pull an inch away. “It’s... it’s my first time, so please...” He was staring at Tord with begging eyes.

Tord’s face softened as he pressed a soft kiss onto Tom’s stomach. “Of course, baby. Can I continue?” When Tom nodded, he poked the hole with his finger before forcing it inside. He began to press another digit inside, scissoring the two.

” _Shit_ ,” Tom gasped, punctuated with a sharp whimper. He had begun to try and dig himself into them, muscles squeezing.

” _Søtnos_ , you have to relax, or else I can’t fit inside of you,” Tord whispered softly, rubbing circles on Tom’s thigh with his thumb.

”Hah-“ Tom gasped out, “just, uh, just give me a moment.” He continued to roll his hips back, the movements becoming weaker and weaker until they stopped completely, forcing himself to relax. 

Tord was grinning as he inserted another finger. “Good boy,” he teased, trying to stifle a laugh when it earned him a loud moan. He wanted to continue on to the next part, but he didn’t want Tom to be in pain, so he was being thorough as he could be.

After another moment, he pulled out, pushing his pants down. “What’s next?” Tom mumbled tiredly, staring lazily at Tord. Tord began to slick himself up, taking a deep, shaky breath. He grabbed Tom’s legs and pushed them so his ass was in the air and his knees were almost touching the bed and his feet were resting on Tord’s shoulders. Tord began to press the tip of his cock into Tom.

”Alright, _søtnos_. This might be a bit painful at the start, but I promise it’ll feel good. And, uh, hold your legs.” Tom nodded, replacing Tord’s hands so he could completely expose himself to the Norwegian. Tord slowly shifted forward and forward until he was completely pressed into Tom.

A tear rolled off of Tom’s cheek, immediately catching Tord’s attention. “It hurts,” he whined softly, face scrunched up. Tord wiped the tear off of him, pressing soft kisses to Tom’s cheek.

”I know, I know. Just give it a little bit of time and it’ll feel good.” Just to be sure, Tord checked for blood around Tom, but he was good. He hadn’t really fucked a virgin before, so this was new. 

After maybe two minutes, Tord felt Tom shift underneath him. “Okay, I think I’m- I think I’m ready,” he slurred awkwardly. Tord began to test the waters, his thrusts soft and slow. “Hah, wow, okay, you’re big.”

Tord scoffed softly before responding, “Thanks, I guess.”

”Fuck off- oh, _shit_!” Tom jerked when Tord began to pick up the pace. Tom bit his lip to prevent another moan, only to break out gasping a moment later. Tord let out a low groan, eyes beginning to furrow in concentration.

”I am going to fuck you so hard I won’t even need to touch you,” he growled, hands moving to grip Tom’s hip for better leverage.

”Tord,” Tom gasped out, about to correct him, because even if he knew what he meant, he was still technically touching Tom, but then- “mmMPH!”

“Holy shit, was that-?” Tord began to laugh, digging into the same spot, electing another similar noise. “Wait, did I...?” He did it again, smile growing bigger when Tom began to arch his back. He had hit Tom’s prostrate.

”Tooord,” Tom whined in a way Tord hadn’t thought was possible for his feisty enemy. Well, then again, Tom was seriously drunk. 

“God damnit,” he hissed. “I’m gonna fucking pound you into the mattress.” He was pushing far into Tom, the Brit’s hands far from the sheets and now clawing at Tord’s back.

”Fuck- slow down- you’re fucking huge, oh my god!” Tom could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

”Does it feel good? Do you like being fucked like this?” Tord hadn’t stopped his relentless pace, moving his hands down and digging his nails into Tom’s thighs.

”Yes,” Tom whined back, rocking to meet Tord’s thrusts.

”God, you sound like a bitch in heat. Fucking hell. You’re a bitch, aren’t you?” Tord growled, leaning down to bite at Tom’s skin.

“Yeah, but I’m your bitch,” was all Tom managed to say in between moans. 

“I own this pretty little body, got it?” Tord bit, hard, into Tom’s collarbone, forcing a large cry escape him.

”Tord, fuck me harder!” Oh, god, was he really saying that out loud? He said it a lot in his fantasies, but... this was different, obviously. “Fucking ruin me!” Yeah, he was actually saying that.

”Tell me who owns you,” Tord ordered in a snarl.

”Shit, god damn it- you do, you do, Tord,” he moaned, sounding like a plead.

”I’m gonna come soon, but don’t worry, I’ll pull out-“

”No- no! I want you to come inside me, Tord. Please,” he begged, cock twitching.

”How much do you want it?” Tord was so close, getting ready to dig into Tom as far as possible.

”I want it- I want it so bad. I wanna be filled with your come, and, and-“ Tom cut himself off with another loud moan just as he forced himself as far inside of Tom as he could get. He felt something sticky splash on his shirt. When he looked down, Tom had come as well, the Brit squeezing tightly around his cock. 

“Tom, you gotta loosen up so I can pull out,” he reminded softly. He didn’t want to hurt Tom any further.

”Right...” Tom murmured, forcing his muscles to relax. Tord slid out, come dripping out of Tom. 

“Hey, we should probably get you cleaned up-“ Tord began, only to close his mouth when he realized Tom had fallen asleep, the drunk. He rolled his eyes, but grabbed the shoved away blanket, covered the both of them with it, and wrapped his arms around Tom.

He fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on this.


End file.
